


Add Honeywater For Sweetness

by miraculousmultifan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, background karlnap, george gets real clingy, minecraft au, the female characters are the witches bc i love them and they deserve to be mentioned, theyre in the game. its set in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan
Summary: When Sapnap and George ransack a witch's hut, she throws a splash potion at George. When he comes to, he's staring into Dream's beautiful eyes, and he can't help but feel like his feelings were expanding in his chest until they would burst.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 265





	Add Honeywater For Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trivialtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/gifts), [LyricIsHereUnfortunately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/gifts).



> i think the two of you were probably the most excited about this so im dedicating it to you guys bc i love you and you fueled my motivation
> 
> love potion lets go!! thank you so much, dee, for doing the line breaks!! they look super cute (if you have the dark mode skin you wont be able to see them, so ill put the non-transparent version here)

Dream had said it was a bad idea, but really, when did George ever listen to him? He should have. But he didn’t. Like always.

Sapnap made a couple of quick slashes at the witch while George scrambled to take aim with his bow, but just as he was about to release his arrow, the witch whipped around to look at him, narrowed her eyes, and threw a pink splash potion at him. George tried to dodge out of the way, but the witch’s aim was perfect. The bottle hit him straight in the forehead before smashing. 

The last thing George saw was Sapnap’s cry of rage as he stabbed his sword through the witch’s torso while she was mid-cackle. Then he blacked out.

When he came to, the first thing he saw was concerned amber eyes staring down at him.

Dream was pacing the floor so much he was almost worried he would break the block beneath him. George was laying on his bed right in front of him, and he still hadn’t woken up.

Sapnap had burst through the door with wide eyes and shaking hands as he carried George bridal-style into the room. It would have been manageable if George had died because then he could just respawn. But this? This was terrifying. 

It had been hours. Dream had not left the room yet, moving from pacing the floor to sitting next to George’s bed (and holding his hand), to feeling his forehead for a fever, to pacing once again. He hadn’t once stopped the routine until he was pacing the floor and he heard a weak groan. Within seconds, he was by George’s side, feeling his forehead and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

As George’s pretty brown eyes blinked open, Dream checked for any sign of a concussion, freezing when he heard, “Wow.”

“George?” Dream asked, looking shocked as George reached up to cradle his cheek in his palm.

“Your eyes are beautiful. It’s like looking into a pool of molten gold.” George sighed, not taking his eyes away from Dream’s. His pupils were tinted pink.

That’s when Dream knew. Something was wrong with George.

Backing away slowly with wide eyes, Dream made his way to the door to call Sapnap, wincing when George whined at the loss of Dream’s warmth against his hand. Falling victim to George’s pleading, Dream made his way back to the bed, his face turning bright red when George crawled into his lap as soon as he sat down.

“Sapnap! George is awake, come quick!” Dream called, needing Sapnap’s ever blunt and joking attitude to get him through the crisis he was having.

As soon as Sapnap walked into the threshold, he stopped, eyeing George’s hand as it crept up from Dream’s hand until it was curled around his neck. “About time you got your shit together.”

“Oh shut up, Sapnap,” George quipped, his eyes never leaving Dream’s face as he traced every one of Dream’s freckles like constellations gently with his finger.

“Do you see the problem, Sapnap?”

“I literally see no problem, my man. George is barely restraining himself from kissing all over you right now. He is _in your lap_. Haven’t you been pining after him for _years_? What’s the problem?” Sapnap asked, leaning against the doorframe and grinning proudly at Dream as if he had anything to do with it.

“The _problem_ , Sapnap,” Dream started, trying to ignore how George was twisting his hair around his finger and tucking it behind his ear sweetly, “is that George is _never_ like this. Even if he _was_ in love with me- _which he’s not_ -he wouldn’t act _at all_ like this.”

“Yeah…” Sapnap hummed thoughtfully in agreement. “He’s all gross and sappy.”

George huffed against Dream’s neck. “Just because Karl lives in the village halfway across the world from here doesn’t mean you get to take out your jealousy on me and Dreamie.” George started off speaking quite sharply before trailing off to sweet and loving when he reached the word “Dreamie”.

Dream looked at Sapnap, attempting an I-told-you-so face and only managing to look panicked, his face cherry red. Sapnap burst out laughing, ignoring George’s pointed comment to say to Dream, “Good luck, buddy. I’m gonna stay with Karl for a bit. Have fun!” before heading out the front door.

“WHAT?! Sapnap, no! You can’t leave me, dude. We need to figure out how to change George back. You know I won’t be able to survive with him like this.”

“You can figure it out. You’re smart, man. This doesn’t sound at all like the manhunt winner I know.”

Dream sighed and waved him off, too distracted by the way George was running his fingers through his hair and scratching lightly to dignify Sapnap with a response. He leaned forward and rested his forehead to George’s, sighing. “What am I supposed to do.”

The first thing that Dream did was research in their library. Surely there must be some book describing both the potion and the antidote. As he skimmed through all the potion books he had, he asked George about the symptoms he had.

“Do you feel any different than usual?”

George leaned forward to wrap his arms around Dream’s waist and rest his head on Dream’s back. “Not at all. I feel the exact same as I usually do.”

“Are you sure? You’re acting all weirdly love-y.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying. I always feel like this.” George pouted and stood up on his tippy-toes to rest his chin on Dream’s shoulder.

Dream stopped looking through the book and turned around, surprised. George smiled up at him and nuzzled into his neck. "What do you mean you’ve always felt like this?"

George pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away to look Dream in the eyes. “I don’t feel any different than I usually do. I always feel like this around you.”

Dream groaned and ducked his face into George’s neck. “Don’t say that George.” George didn’t reply, leaning his head on top of Dream’s. Not able to take it, Dream pulled away to ask George, “Can you get me some water or something? I think I’m starting to get a sore throat.”

“Of course.” George smiled pressing a quick kiss to Dream’s nose before leaving the library.

Dream sighed in relief, turned back to the book he had pulled out, his eyes widening when he saw the page he had stopped at. He looked down at the symptoms and facepalmed.

_Could be brewed as a splash potion or a regular potion. Subject will fall in love with the first person they lay eyes on._ **_*_ **

_Contains arborvitae, edelweiss, heliotrope, and red roses as the main ingredients. Brew with rosemary and tarragon for a longer-lasting effect. Honey water will add more sweetness if so desired. Must simmer for 10 minutes. NEVER BOIL!_

_Subject should show these general effects:_

  * _Clinginess_


  * _Affection_


  * _Devoted love_


  * _Loyalty_



_They should take the time to profess their love in whatever love language speaks to them the most, although sometimes they will use the love language of the person they fall for. Pay attention to patterns in the subject’s behavior to discern what they are trying to say._

_Although there is no known antidote at this time, many researchers and alchemists are making progress in finding one. At the moment, the only antidote is time. If the potion was not brewed to be longer-lasting, the effects will wear off in a few days._ **_**_ **

So George had fallen in love with him. Due to Dream waiting on him hand and foot in the hours he had been asleep, George had fallen for Dream, and he didn’t even mean it. It was all because of a stupid potion from a stupid witch. As much as Dream wanted to enjoy George’s new touchy behavior, he knew that it was all a lie. He shouldn’t take advantage of George when he was in this state. 

Finding an antidote had to be what he did. As much as he thought he could handle a few days, he was struggling with just a few hours. And what if the witch had brewed it to be long lasting? He couldn’t risk it.

Dream was so caught up in his newfound knowledge and determination to change George back that he failed to read the footnotes at the bottom of the entry in fine-print as he shut the book quickly, tucking it in his inventory and leaving the library.

**_*_ ** _Potion will only work on the subject if they are already in love with the person they lay eyes on first. There is no known way to solve this at this moment, but maybe it’s for the best._

 **_**_ ** _The fastest way to rid the subject of their effects is to return their love. Obviously, if you do not love them back, the subject will remain the same. Due to this fact, this potion is used mostly for someone to confess their love with the confidence they do not normally feel in the hopes that when they first see their love, they can return the feelings and turn them back._

__

Dream was just about to shut the front door behind him when a foot stuck through the crack and stopped him. George pushed the door fully open and stood in front of Dream with a huff and a _very_ cute pout.

“Where are you going? I made you some honey-lemon water. You shouldn’t be going out if you’re getting sick.” George made an attempt to push him back into their house, pulling a soft blanket over his shoulders and feeling his forehead gently.

Dream weighed his options. He really had to get to that witch’s lair. She must have notebooks or something detailing her brewing process. This wasn’t a very common potion, after all. Maybe she had even respawned and could tell him exactly what she did.

“Would you let me go if you were there to protect me? I just want to go exploring. I won’t do anything dangerous,” Dream pleaded, leaning closer to George in the hops of enticing him even further.

George’s gaze dropped down to Dream’s slightly jutted out lip and he sighed, saying, “Oh, alright,” and fluttering his eyes closed. 

Dream leaned away quickly, not willing to face George after all this with the memory that they had kissed. He pulled off the blanket, folding it quickly and draping it over the back of the couch before pulling George by the hand out the door.

“So, George. Do you remember going to that witch’s hut with Sapnap that I specifically told you not to go to?” George nodded sheepishly, interlocking his fingers with Dream and swaying their hands back and forth. “Well do you think you can lead me to it?”

“I thought we were supposed to be exploring? Not going into a witch’s hut with barely any armor!”

Dream looked down at himself to realize that he was too distracted by George to remember to put on any armor. He looked over to see that George was not armored-up either. Sighing, he ran his free hand through his hair and pulled his mask more securely over his face. “It’ll be fine. I just want to talk to her about something.”

George scowled at him in disapproval but squeezed his hand tightly when he realized that Dream wasn’t backing down.

Soon enough, George had led them to the witch’s hut. Her door had a sign on it that read “Out For Lunch!” with little potion bottles decorating the edges. Dream looked back and forth as if he was going to cross the road before pushing the door open and dragging George inside with him.

Her hut was generally well-kept and organized aside from one corner that Dream assumed was her bed space. He walked over to her brewing stand and rifled through the chests in the hopes that he would find a notebook of some sort that could help him.

“Aha!”

He pulled out a leather-bound notebook with a tie around the front. It was right next to the brewing stand, so it must be where she kept her potion notes. Since this incident was fairly recent, Dream flipped to the last page that had been written on.

_Dear Journal,_

_Some nasty kids ransacked my hut today. I tried to fight them off but the one in the bandana was very strong. In my haste to save myself and get away, I threw one of my potions at the little one with the glasses. It was only once I had spawned back after the bandana-boy killed me that I realized it._

_I threw my love potion at him! The one I was saving for myself so that I could finally tell Juliana how I feel! It must have gotten into my battle bag instead of my foraging bag that I take into the town… It took me forever to find the right ingredients, and now I have to make another one. That bastard boy better make good use of it. I can’t have a potion like that going to waste._

_Love from,_

_Madeline_

Dream didn’t really understand how the witch was planning on using the potion on herself, but that didn’t really matter to him. Why anyone would subject themselves to being completely out of control of their own body, he couldn’t fathom. Sighing, he closed the book and set it next to the brewing stand, looking through the rest of the chests while George swayed them back and forth, humming.

Just as he was looking into the second notebook he found, the door to the hut swung open. He whipped around to come face to face with a very confused witch carrying a basket containing many different types of flowers and several bottles of honey.

“Uh, hi?” Dream tried, giving her a small wave. George stepped in front of him protectively and grabbed his hand to hold in front of his chest and lock their fingers together.

The witch looked from George’s face to their entangled hands, and then to Dream’s fight-or-flight stance and a little smile grew on her face. She dropped her basket to the ground by the door and hung up her coat, removing her hat as well. “Well, I’m glad it worked for _somebody_. Why don’t you come sit and tell me why you’re here.”

She stepped around them to reach her sitting area and plopped down into a chair, sighing. George and Dream shared cautious glances at each other before Dream just shrugged, somehow placating George enough to relax. They sat next to each other on the witch’s loveseat.

“I see that _menace_ isn’t with you today. Please don’t ever bring him here again. I would not like any more burns on my floors, thank you. So, why have I found you rummaging through my things for the second time? It hasn’t even been a full two days! What do I have that all the other witches don’t have?”

Dream frowned, deciding to lead the conversation considering George really had no idea why they were there. “I’m sorry, miss… Madeline? Can I call you Madeline?”

Madeline’s eyes narrowed at the use of her name, but she waved her hand for him to continue.

“Well I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my friend here is kind of…” He turned to George who was looking at him with enamored eyes and grimaced, turning back to Madeline and leaning forwards to whisper, “ _I_ _n love with me_.”

Madeline rolled her eyes. “Is that the only reason you’re here? I can’t un-potion him, boy. I’d suggest just letting the potion run its course if you’re really that upset about it.”

Dream shook his head quickly, looked at George, looked back at Madeline, and then nodded vigorously. “Look it’s just that… Well according to this book I read, the duration of the effects varies based on the ingredients used. I was just trying to find out how long he’d be stuck like this. He really hates physical affection, so I know this must be torture for him.”

Madeline frowned at that, looking at him quizzically before realization settled over her features. “I’ll be right back with my notebook. Would you boys like some water?”

“Yes, please. Dream has a sore throat and he didn’t drink the tea I made him,” George answered for both of them. Madeline nodded at him fondly with a sad expression in her eyes. Once she had left for her kitchen, George settled more fully into Dream’s lap and caressed his cheek. “Everything will be okay, Dreamie. Don’t worry.”

Dream pulled his hand away and played with his fingers instead, keeping George’s hands away from his body as much as he could stand to. He couldn’t let George do things that he would never do of his own accord.

Madeline returned with two glasses of water and her notebook. She set one in front of George and the other, the one with the lemon and the honeyed tint, to Dream. “Based on what I have written here, I definitely added rosemary, but I’m not sure about the tarragon. My guess would be this should last for maybe… 2 weeks?”

“2 weeks?!” Dream leaned forward with his jaw dropped. He pressed the base of his palm to his eyes and winced. He’d have to move away. There’s no way he could get through that many loving touches.

Madeline hummed, slightly amused before continuing. “Well, there might be another way to remove the effects early, but I don’t think I want to give it to you just yet.” Dream was on his feet in an instant with his sword drawn. She rolled her eyes. “Oh, calm down. I just would like you to accompany me for a while before I’ll tell you. And I _will_ tell you. You have my word.”

Madeline brought out a couple of stools for the boys to sit on as she demonstrated how she made the potion. She used the proper stirring technique, demonstrating at what time each flower needed to be added. When the 10 minutes were almost up, she added the rosemary and tarragon.

Dream was watching carefully for no reason other than immense interest, never taking his eyes off of the cauldron. No other reason at all. He was _very_ focused.

George was not paying attention at all. A minute or two after they started, he decided that potion brewing wasn’t really his thing, so hopped off his stool and stood behind Dream, wrapping his arms around his middle and pressing little kisses to the crown of his head.

Madeline paid them no mind. She wasn’t going to mess up this potion. It was her duty as a witch, a tentative friend, and a lovesick fool. Bottling the potion quickly and tucking it in her bag, she turned to the boys, not even batting an eye at the display George was showing. 

“You’re going to help me confess to Juliana. I know you read my diary, so I have decided to be transparent with you. This is also how I will be showing you the antidote, Dream. Come with me.”

And so they were on their way, George clinging tightly to Dream’s hand while Madeline stayed at the front, very obviously trying to avoid George’s _very public_ displays of affection. When they reached a sunflower plains biome not too far off, Madeline gestured for them to be quiet and hide behind a tree.

She walked forward, calling out, “Juliana? Are you back from the market?”

A woman stepped out the front door of the nearby hut and grinned. “Madeline! I was hoping you’d come to visit today. What’s up?”

For the first time since they had met, Dream saw Madeline falter and _blush_.

“I actually wanted to uh… ask you something? If that’s alright? Just give me a minute.”

Juliana smiled fondly at her, waiting patiently. Madeline took a deep breath and pulled out the potion, not noticing how Juliana’s eyes went wide in recognition. She gulped it down quickly in her nervousness, squeezing her eyes shut and opening them when she knew she’d be looking right at Juliana. Her pupils had a pink tinge to them.

“Hey, there,” Juliana said, smiling at her with a blush tinting her cheeks.

Madeline smiled back, reaching down to pick a sunflower, tucking it behind Juliana’s ear. “I love you so much. You make me so so happy, and I think if you weren’t my friend, I would have turned out much differently. If you’re interested, I am asking you out. Be my girlfriend?”

Juliana giggled, taking Madeline’s hands and pressing a kiss to her knuckles as she pulled her closer. “Of course I will. I love you too, Mads.” The pink tint faded from Madeline’s eyes and she smiled widely. Juliana grinned, a teasing glint in her eyes. “So, you want to come in for that tea now?”

Juliana led Madeline away, but not before she turned around to give a pointed look and a wink to Dream.

Once the women were out of sight, George sighed, leaning his head on Dream’s shoulder. “Wow. That was beautiful. They’re really cute together, don’t you think?”

Dream just nodded absentmindedly, taking George’s hand to lead him back to their house as he thought about what Madeline had just shown him.

As soon as they walked through the front door, Dream realized just how tired he really was. He headed off to his room to sleep, frowning when he noticed a weight dragging him down.

“George, what are you doing?”

George looked up at him with big, pink-tinted, eyes. “I just want to be near you all the time. Is that so bad? Do you want me gone?”

“No, not at all, I just- Well, I’m going to bed,” Dream tried, looking away so that he wouldn’t be influenced by George’s pleading. George made a whimpering sound that was _very_ unlike him, and Dream gave in. “Fine. Would you like to join me?”

George smiled sweetly up at him and gave him a kiss on the nose.

They both got ready for bed, Dream finishing first and settling under the covers until he was properly comfortable. George joined him soon after, immediately laying his head against Dream’s chest so that he could hear his heartbeat, tangling their legs together and drawing little hearts on Dream’s collarbone with his finger.

Dream blushed a deep red, resigning himself to his fate. He wasn’t going to get any sleep, but at least that meant he could think about what Madeline had told him. Or, well… showed him would be more accurate.

That potion made her a lot more confident, it seemed. She didn’t stutter over any of her words, and she didn’t look nearly as nervous as she had been before she drank it. The real question was how she turned back so quickly? Dream had watched her make the potion, and he knew she had put rosemary and tarragon in. It should have lasted for so much longer.

Maybe it had something to do with Juliana. Had she used a spell or something to change Madeline back? Or maybe…

Maybe it was the way Juliana had loved right back. She had reciprocated with both words and actions. As soon as she had reciprocated, Madeline had turned right back to normal. Did that mean all Dream had to do was tell George he loved him?

That was a problem. Not because Dream didn’t love George, but because George didn’t love Dream. Once he confessed and George turned back to normal, he would be so weirded out by how Dream had taken advantage of him. Maybe Dream could just pretend that he faked it.

What was he supposed to do when something he wanted was literally _in his hands_ , but he couldn’t have it? What was he supposed to do when it seemed like George wanted him right back?

He’d try it. If Madeline believed that it would work, he’d try it. He’d bring George back even if it meant he would lose their friendship in the process.

But that was the thing. Madeline hadn’t seemed too different from her usual self. She was just more confident. She had made the exact same potion as before, right? So then… George was the same? He wasn’t being controlled by the potion?

Dream looked down at George and blushed at their close proximity. George’s hand was splayed over his heart and he had scooted closer to tuck his head into Dream’s neck. His long eyelashes were tickling Dream’s neck gently, and Dream couldn’t help but fall a little more for him.

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep, content in the warm embrace of his best friend.

Dream was uncomfortable. It wasn't George’s fault. Really, it wasn’t.

Well… Okay, George was starfishing right on top of him and it was cutting off his breathing. Plus, Dream was halfway falling off the bed. He let his head lull to the side, his gaze catching his bag in the corner with the potion book sticking out of it. Dream looked back at George and figured he could probably slip out easily considering he was almost out from under him anyway.

He tip-toed across his room to his bag and pulled out the book, skimming through it quickly in the hopes that maybe he had missed something. An extra page or a note from the author. He was just about to give up when he noticed. In such a small print that he had missed it the first time.

**_*_ ** _Potion will only work on the subject if they are already in love with the person they lay eyes on first. There is no known way to solve this at this moment, but maybe it’s for the best._

 **_**_ ** _The fastest way to rid the subject of their effects is to return their love. Obviously, if you do not love them back, the subject will remain the same. Due to this fact, this potion is used mostly for someone to confess their love with the confidence they do not normally feel in the hopes that when they first see their love, they can return the feelings and turn them back._

George had been in love with him this whole time. And all Dream had to do was remind him just how much he really loved him. Madeline really had shown him, but it seemed that Dream just didn’t want to let himself hope. Now he could. He could hope for just a little bit.

Deciding that he wanted to make his confession as heartfelt as possible, Dream moved to the kitchen to make breakfast for them so that he could surprise George in bed. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. With apple juice on the side, obviously. It’s George’s favorite after all.

Once he was finished, he listened carefully to see if George was awake. Not hearing any sounds, he quietly made his way back into his room and sat on the bed next to George’s outstretched form. Shaking his gently, he smiled down at George as he blinked groggily.

“Hey, Dreamie. What time is it?” George asked, sitting up fully so that he could lean against Dream.

“Breakfast time for you. I thought I’d make you breakfast in bed. I even brought you apple juice.” Dream handed George the plate of food, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

For the first time since he had been hit by the potion, George _blushed_. Really, truly blushed. “Why are you doing this?” He asked, looking up at Dream with twinkling eyes.

Dream took a deep breath. Now was his chance. He could do it. “Well because I really care about you. And at first, I didn’t know if this potion thing was controlling you or something like that, but then I read this book and it explained to me what was actually happening and… And I just love you so much. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you, but I didn’t want to mess this up. I didn’t want to ruin what we have.”

The pink tint faded from George’s eyes as he stared at Dream in shock. A second later, he rolled his eyes with a big smile and said, “Why didn’t you just have me drink milk, you idiot?” As Dream facepalmed, George wrapped him in a big hug.

George pulled away to eat his breakfast, letting Dream talk as he enjoyed his company.

“I tell you I love you and the first thing you do is insult me? I’m really feeling the love right now, I tell you what. But you know, the book did say that you communicate in your love language so… Does that mean I’m gonna get more hugs from you in the future?” Dream waggled his eyebrows and leaned in close with his arms outstretched.

George just snorted and pushed him, smiling as Dream wheezed. This was what he wanted. He’d really have to thank Madeline for throwing that potion on him. He never would have had this if it weren’t for her. When he was finished eating, he set his plates to the side and gently pushed Dream back on to the bed so that he could snuggle up under his arm.

Dream went easily, pulling George as close as possible. Now that he wasn’t taking advantage of George at all, he was going to enjoy every moment of their time together. 

“I love you.”

George gazed up at him, resting his chin on Dream’s chest. Still looking into Dream’s eyes, George leaned in to kiss Dream softly on the lips before pulling away with a smile and snuggling back in. He mumbled into Dream’s neck almost too quiet for Dream to hear, “I love you too.”

After spending the rest of the morning together, Dream told George of his plan to set up Sapnap and Karl. George was on board immediately, citing just how dense they both were in realizing the other’s feelings.

They headed over to visit Madeline with a basket of cookies that George had insisted on making. Knocking on the door, a drastic change from their usual ransacking, George linked their hands together, giving Dream another kiss on the cheek.

The door opened, but instead of Madeline greeting them, it was Juliana. She looked them over with a confused expression before pulling out a few potions, frowning. Suddenly, Madeline called from inside, “Who is it, darling?”

“Just some weird boys. Don’t worry, love, I’ll take care of them.” She gave them both a pointed look, shaking her bottles menacingly.

“Oh, is that Dream? Let him in, let him in! I want to see if he took my advice.” Madeline seemed to be excitedly clapping her hands together. “I’ll make us all some tea.” Juliana sighed, making an I’m-watching-you gesture before opening the door for them. When Madeline saw their interlocked hands and George’s not-pink eyes, she grinned. “Oh, wonderful! I’m so glad you boys are together now. And George, I’m glad we can meet again fully in this way.”

George smiled at her, handing over the basket of cookies. “It’s all thanks to you. I managed to convince Dream to let me bring you a gift. Thank you again. I know it really was a mistake, but you honestly made this whole ordeal so much easier.”

Juliana’s face lit up when she saw the cookies, intercepting them from Madeline’s hands and popping one into her mouth. “Wow! These are really good!”

George preened, squeezing Dream’s hand. “Thank you. I used milk from our cows and wheat from our own farm.” Juliana gave him a thumbs up, smiling through the mouthful of cookies.

Madeline turned to Dream to ask, “Was this all you came to visit for? Not that I don’t appreciate it. I’m just curious.”

“Well actually… I was hoping you could do us another favor? See we have these friends-”

“Let me guess,” Madeline interrupted. “They’re just as dense as you, and you think they need a little bit of my brewing expertise?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> we got some flower meanings again!
> 
> arborvitae - unchanging friendship  
> edelweiss - courage, devotion  
> heliotrope - eternal love, devotion  
> red roses - i love you  
> rosemary - remembrance  
> tarragon - lasting interest
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoyed! i speedran this fic immediately after i got the idea and im obsessed with it. love potions is actually one of my favorite tropes right behind animal transformations, sharing a bed, sharing clothes, and fake relationships. please leave a comment to scream at me! if you're really dedicated you can even send me a message! miraculousmultifan on tumblr and instagram and mirclousmultifn on twt.


End file.
